The present invention relates to currency processing systems such as automatic teller machines and currency redemption machines.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic teller machine (xe2x80x9cATMxe2x80x9d) or currency redemption machine that is capable of processing cash deposits as well as withdrawals.
Another object of this invention is to provide such machines that are capable of accepting and dispensing coins as well as bills.
A further object of this invention is to provide such machines that automatically evaluate the authenticity, as well as the denomination, of the cash that is deposited, whether in the form of bills or coins.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such machines that are coupled to the cash accounting system of a bank or other financial institution so that the customer""s account can be immediately credited with verified cash deposit amounts.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objectives are realized by providing a currency processing machine for receiving and dispensing cash and substantially immediately furnishing an associated cash accounting system with data, including the value of the currency processed, for each transaction. The machine includes a bill dispenser having a bill storage device and controllable transport means for dispensing selected numbers of bills from the storage device, a bill receptacle for receiving stacks of bills to be deposited, and a bill counter and scanner for rapidly removing the bills one at a time from the receptacle and counting the bills while determining the denomination of each bill. The counter and scanner also generates data representing the denomination of each bill, and the number of bills of each denomination, passed through the counter and scanner. A memory receives and stores data representing the number of bills of each denomination passed through the counter and scanner in each transaction, and data representing the total value of the bills passed through the counter and scanner in each transaction. A control system transfers data from the memory to an associated cash accounting system so that the deposits and withdrawals executed at the currency processing machine are entered in the accounting system substantially immediately after the execution of those transactions. The preferred control system checks the genuineness of each bill and coin that is counted, and produces a control signal in response to the detection of a non-genuine bill or coin. The processing of the bill or coin detected to be non-genuine is altered in response to such control signals.